STAR WARS: The Prince And The Pauper
by Darth Monkey
Summary: Two young boys. They led completely opposite lives. Yet By some chance they had a chance to experience the other's. If this had not happened... Many things may not have happened...


_**The Prince And The Pauper / The Merchant Son And The Slave**_

_**Chapter 1: I wish…**_

Young Crispus Dawn looked out of his grand window in one of the most established regions of Tattooine. His father, Magnus dawn, was a wealthy merchant and unknown to him his mother, whom his father said died after childbirth, had gone to further Jedi training. The council knew of no Crispus Dawn, son of a merchant and Jedi. He hated his father. Without a mother since young, his father was the only disciplinarian around. His father did not spend enough time with him and spoiled him rotten. He led a grand life compared to most of the citizens of Tattooine. Deep in his heart, despite all the luxuries he enjoyed, he longed for something more. Even if what he was wishing for was to be a slave very like many in Tatooine, he would give anything for it as long as he had family who **_cared_**. And something unknown to his father: Young Crispus Dawn was extremely strong in the ways of the force.

In another part of Tattooine, a young slave boy was toiling hard at work. A boy named Anakin Skywalker toiled hard at work under his master, a blue Toydarian known as Watto. He bared an uncanny resemblance to the boy I was speaking about: Crispus Dawn. However, contary to the 'prince', this young look-alike 'pauper' had a mother and no father and was poor and not rich. And like Crispus, Anakin longed for something beyond himself. And Anakin' s life was exactly what Crispus longed for, one with a good parent. And of course what Anakin longed for was what Crispus had all along. If only……

Then came the fateful day, one that would change the course of history. Had this event not occurred, Darth Vader may not have existed, the Jedi may not have been destroyed, the Skywalker twins may not have been born and the Republic may not have ever become THE EMPIRE!

"ANAKIN!" Watto screamed for his little slave boy with no reply. "Shmi! Where's that Son of yours!"

"Sorry sir," a frail looking woman replied, stopping her work. "He must be lazing off as usual, that Annie. He'll never learn. I'll go get him sir."

And with that the slave walked into a deeper section of the cluttered junk shop that sold used ship parts.

Hardly a minute later, a young slave boy with short golden hair, a rounded face structure and baby-blue eyes walked up to Watto. He looked up at Watto.

"Ah! Annie!" Watto snarled. "Take this parts to the biggest house there is in Mos Espa! Give it to a merchant… Mister dawn or something like that!"

"But…. But how am I to know which house it is?" Anakin asked with a puzzled look flashed across his face.

"Argh Annie! You will just know! Now shoo!" Watto shouted as he pushed Anakin away.

A young confused boy walked about, lost in the richest society in Tattooine. He felt so out of place. Rich people surrounded him. They were wearing fancy clothes and he was…. Well, dressed in the outfit of a slave. He even thought some were staring at him. Then, he stopped and gazed in awe at the biggest home he had ever seen. Home to the famous merchant Magnus Dawn, his son Crispus Dawn and a company of slaves and droids. He knocked on the door at what he was about to ee was to give him the biggest shock of his life.

"Aahh, this must be the parts that daddy odered. He's not home, I'll take them on his beha….." Crispus stopped halfway the moment he saw who was delivering the package. "It can't be!"

This was followed by a loud crash as Anakin dropped the whole pile of heavy ship spare parts. The both were left staring at each other for a few moments until Crispus popped the invitation to get inside for a cool Tattooine shake.

"S-Sure. I-I'd love too." Anakin stammered both obviously still in shock at the sight of one another.

Both boys later sat down and talked over a cool drink. They talked about what they felt about their lives and realized how different they were from one another other than their looks. That made them wonder: **_If only we could switch lives._**

Both were thinking that way. Then they realized, **_it just might work!_** They put together a plan in whatever time they had. One day was all they wanted. If the plan worked, they agreed to stay as the other person for the rest of their lives. If it did not, they would meet together at the same place, same time the following day.

Would their plan work? Would Crispus Dawn survive as Anakin Skywalker and vice-versa? Find out in chapter 2: A wish come true… or not?

To be continued……


End file.
